Le rêve d'un enfant
by TheJokerHimself
Summary: Quand Newt se réveille dans un hôpital, il croit que tout est fini pour lui. Mais un infirmier sexy va lui redonner le sourire. Plus tard, Newt se rend compte qu'il sont dans le même lycée..., mais Newt a un terrible secret. Newtmas! Un soupçon de Minhoresa
1. Chapter 1

synopsis : suite à un accident de moto avec son ex, Newt se réveille dans un lit d'hôpital, ne sentant plus sa jambe droite. Mais il a une consolation : l'infirmier qui s'occupe de lui est le plus sexy du monde... Plus tard, quand Newt entre dans son nouveau lycée, il se rend compte qu'il est dans la mêe classe que son infirmier... Newtmas !

PROLOGUE : Un accident

 **Hey les gens ! C'est ma première fic, en plus je la dédie à Newtmas parce que j'aime beaucoup ce couple ! Je la dédie à mon Basilou, ce c*****d contre lequel j'ai perdu mon pari. Bref je vous laisse avec ce prologue, gros bisous**

Je hurle. Pourquoi ? bah, parce que ça fait mal. Non. C'est pire que ça : je sens ma jambe droite, mais pas ma jambe gauche. C'est comme si on me broyait la jambe doite à l'aide d'une massue. Soudain, le rideau à ma gauche s'ouvre et un jeune homme, d'a peu près mon âge entre et pose une main fraîche sur mon fornt. Je me calme aussitôt, et inspire un bon coup. Je m'apprête à parler mais il me coupe la parole.

"Comment t'appelles-tu ? Quel âge as-tu? Où vis-tu ?"

je grimace un peu, il a parlé un peu trop vite, j'ai mal à la tête.

"Je m'appelle Newton, j'ai 17 ans et je vis à Denver"

Il semble satisfait de ma réponse, et, voyant qu'il s'apprête encore à parler, j'ouvre la bouche et un flot de paroles s'échappe de ma bouche.

"Qui es-tu ? Où je suis ? Pourquoi je suis ici ? Pourquoi je ne sens plus ma jambe gauche ? Où sont mes pa... non laisse tomber la dernière question."

Mon visage se décompose. Mes parents m'avient jeté dehors il y a un peu moins d'un mois, pour que j'aille en Amérique.

En reprenant la parole, il me fait sursauter.

"Je m'appelle Thomas Edison, tu... tu es à l'hôpital, parce que..."

Il se tord les mains, comme quelqu'un qui a à dire quelque chose de déplaisant. Il prend une grande inspiration et dit :

"Tu es à l'hôpital car tu as eu un accident. Une moto t'as renversé et une ambulance t'as ammené ici. Tu ne sens plus ta jamba car... Ton nerf principal à été touché, il te faudra sans doute quelques semaines pour récupérer."

 _"O down..._ " pensais-je.

"Ok... Thomas, pourquoi tu es ici ? T'as que 17 ans, non ?"

"Oh ! Ca ? C'est parce que je suis en stage deux semaines avec mon lycée. C'est mon premier jour ici, et puis, vu comment c'est parti, je crois que mon directeur de stage va me faire rester avec toi, vu qu'on a le même âge."

J'avais vu juste ! Il avait le même âge que moi. C'était plutôy cool, comme ca je n'aurais pas à me coltiner un vieux médecin rabougri et arrogant.

"Au fait, qui était la personne à moto ?" lui demandais-je

A nouveau, il se tordit les mains.

"Il s'appelle Aris, et il dit te connaître..."

je hoche doucement la tête. Aris ! C'est mon ex ! Comment a-t-il pu me faire ca ! Je me levais pour lui dire deux mots, me doutant qu'il était lui aussi a l'hôpital, quand Thomas me prend doucement mais fermement et me rallonge sur mon lit. Son regard me fait clairement comprendre, que si je ré-essaye, j'aurais droit au même traitement. Quelqu'un d'autre entre dans ma chambre, une grande femme blonde, l'air stricte, droite et sévère.

Elle se présente comme Ava Paige, la directrice de cet hôpital, du nom de WICKED. Sa voix est sèche, comme si nous n'étoins que des insectes pour elle. Il se trouve que c'est aussi la directrice de stage de Thomas, qui, d'entrée, lui demande si pendant les deux semaines de son stage il peut rester avec moi. Juste avant d'accepter, je vois une lueur d'intelligence, un peu mauvaise, s'allumer dans son regard. La lumière se fait dans mon esprit : elle avait tout prévu, comme ca, elle ne l'aurait pas dans les pattes ! Thomas, qui semble d'une naïveté stupéfiante, la remercie mille fois avant de lui souhaiter une très bonne journée. Une évidence me frappe soudain : je ne sais même pas quel jour on est !

Dès qu'Ava est (enfin !) partie, je demande à Thomas quel jour on est. Il en ressort que nous somme le 25 Juillet, pendant les grandes vacances. Je suis soulagé de savoir que je n'est loupé aucun cours quand je me rend compte que mon dernier souvenir remonte au 1 Juillet. J'étais resté 25 jours dans le coma !

 _"Donc,"_ pensais-je amèrement, _"Aris ne doit plus être là_ "

Thomas me demande ensuite si je peux me lever, TOUT DOUCEMENT me précise-t-il avec un regard lourd de sens. Traduction : je ne pourrais pas m'enfuir de cette chambre d'hôpital somme tout assez banale, tout en blanc etc., pour aller voir si ce salopard qui m'a renversé EXPRES est toujours là. Non, je ne suis pas énervé, non ! Car oui, il l'avait fait exprès ! je l'avis vu griller le feu rouge, puis me renverser comme il le faut. Avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, j'avais vu la lueur satisfaite et folle dans son regard.

Je m'éxècute donc, me levant doucement, sous le regard scrutateur de celui-ci. Je baisse les yeux et je remarque que je ne porte qu'un caleçon. Dans un élan de pudeur, je tente vainement de cacher ma nudité en recouvrant mon torse de mes bras, mais il se leva et m les enleva avec délicatesse. Puis il commence à me palper le corps en me demandant si j'avais mal. Quand arrive le moment fatidique où il toucha ma jambe gauche, je suis obligé de lui avouer que je ne sens même pas sa main. Il me rallonge sur son lit, et, quand il s'apprête à partir, je lui demande de rester un peu avec moi, rougissant sous la gêne. Avant de m'endormir, je lui demande s'il va rester avec moi. J'entends sa voix, mais je m'endors avant d'avoir déchifré sa phrase

 **Voilà c'est fini ! je sais, c'est un peu cours, mais ce n'est que le prologue. Pour toi Basilou, en espérant que tu as apprécié ce début d'histoire.**

 **PS : désolé d'avance pour les fautes, ma bêta-lectrice est nulle en othographe XD (Roxaaaaaaaaane !)**

 **Normalement le prochain chapitre devrait arriver vers le 23-25 avril si j'ai le temps.**

 **Gros bisous à vous**

 **Mathou**


	2. Chapter 1 : Connaissance

**Hey what's up ? On se retrouve pour le 1er chapitre !**

 **J'ai oublié une chose très importante la dernière fois : les personnages sont malheureusement à James Dashner.**

 **Bon, je vous laisse, merci à ma beta, j'espère que sa va mieux. Gros bisous à toi Basilou. Bref je vous laisse avec ce chapitre, qui est du point de Thomas !**

* * *

Après avoir fait une petite sieste avec Newton, je me réveille doucement, et prend conscience de la masse qui s'est blottie contre moi. Je risque une main dans ses cheveux blonds, et les touchent. Ils sont si doux. En le voyant si souffrant lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, je m'étais aussitôt entiché (dans le sens amitié, hein !) de lui. Quand je rtire ma main de ses cheveux, un faible gémissemnt s'échappe de sa bouche, et il se blotti, encore plus si c'est possible, contre moi. Puis, il secoue la tête. Je comprends tout de suite le message, et recommence le massage que j'avais entammé sans m'en rendre compte. Ce manège dura une petite heure : dès que j'essayais de sortir du lit d'hôpital, il gémissait en secouant la tête. Et, à chaque fois, je restais et il se blotissait contre moi. Quand en fin il se réveilla, il leva une tête un peu haguarde, et je pus voir des mèches rousses au-dessus de son front. Quand il vit qu'il s'était blottit contre moi dans son sommeil, Il rougit fortement et se confond en excuses. Je ris doucement, et lui dit que c'est pas grave. Vu qu'il n'est que 15h, j'ai encore trois heures avant de quiter l'hôpital. Je reste donc avec lui, et on parle, beaucoup, beaucoup. A la fin de la journée, j'en sais beaucoup plus : par exemple, il déteste qu'on l'appelle Newton, il préfère Newt. Il à 17 ans, et est à Denver depuis deux mois si on compte son coma. Quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi il était venu ici, il s'est directement renfrogné, et n'a plus parlé pendant une petite dizaine de minutes. J'en conclus que s'est une corde sensible pour lui, comme le sujet de ses parents.

Quand arrive l'heure de partir, il me demande si je vais revenir demain. Je lui promet, et part chez moi. N'habitant pas loin de chez moi, je rentre vers 18h15. Chuck, mon petit frère, m'accueuille, en souriant, comme toujours. Comme beaucoup de gens le disait, nous sommes différents sur beaucoups de points : alors que je fais presque 1m90 a 17 ans, lui qui en a 14 fait tout juste 1m60. Il est un peu rondouillet, et a des taches de rousseurs sur le nez et en dessous des yeux, alors que moi, grâce à l'entraînement spartiate de l'équipe de course, je n'ai pas un physique à déplaire : des abdos fermes et pas trop voyants, juste ce qu'il faut, des jambes fines et fortes, des bras puissants. Ma mère m'a toujours dit en rigolant de faire attention à moi, car j'étais trop sexy pour mon propre bien. Souvent après, Chuck rigolait en disant que je n'étais rien en comparaison à lui. Malheureusement, ma mère avait été promu (ne pensez pas que je lui en veux, hein !), et, du coup, elle travaille très souvent le week-end, et très tard dans la semaine. Nous n'avions pas une vie de famille très développée, notre père nous ayant abandonné comme un lâche, avec un million de dettes sur les bras; Quand je dis un million de dettes, je ne rigole pas : il nous a "gentiment" légué 1 000 000 $ de dettes.

Depuis ce jour, ma mère travaille sans relâche dans son hôpital, et moi, les vacances d'été, je suis garçon de café. Je monte dans ma chambre, allume ma petite télé et commence à zapper sur différentes chaînes quand mon téléphone sonne. C'est Ava, ma directrice de stage. Personellement, je n'ai rien contre elle, c'est juste qu'elle est tellement froide qu'elle paraît antipathique. Je décroche, et, d'entrée, elle me questionne sur ma journée.

"Comment s'est passé ta première journée, Thomas ? Est-ce-que le patient est gentil avec toi ? Qu'avez-vous fait ? Est-ce-qu'il ta parlé de sa vie, connaît-il Aris ? Cet ado a bien tenté de passer le voir, mais je l'ai stoppé en disant que Newton avait besoin de sommeil, j'ai bien fait ?"

Derrière mon portable, je souris : je retrouvais la bonne vieille Ava Paige, la meillure amie de ma mère, Mia. En fait, elle n'avait pas bon fond, au contraire. C'est juste que son mari, Janson, l'avait quitté il y a presque 2à ans, et elle ne s'en était jamais vraiment remis. Depuis, elle s'était composé un masque de froideur et d'impassibilité qu'elle n'enlevait que devant ses proches.

"Je pense que tu as très bien fait : dès que j'ai essayé d'aborder le sujet Aris avec Newt, il s'est renfrogné et ne m'as plus adressé la parole pendant 10 minutes. Ils doivent en effet être très proches, mais je pense qu'un évènemment a du les éloigner. "

"Newt ?"

"Oh, oui", dis-je en rougissant un peu, "il n'aime pas son prénom, et ses amis lui ont trouvé ça comme surnom."

Après avoir discuté une bonne quinzaine de minute avec elle de tout et de rien, je raccroche. Je branche mon enceinte _BOSE_ et met de la musique jusqu'au dîner, une grosse heure plus tard.

Quand Chuck vient me chercher pour aller manger, j'étais plongé dans mes pensées, qui étaient tournées vers un sujet : la relation entre Newt et Aris. J'avais plein d'hypotèse, ils sont meilleurs amis, ou cousins, je sais pas moi !

Chuck le voit tout de suite, et, après le dîner, charge.

"Thomas, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"

"Rien, c'est juste au sujet d'un ami"

 _"Un AMI ! Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire !? Je veux bien que ce soit une connaissance, mais quand même !",_ je pense

"Décris moi la situation telle que tu l'interprète."

"Eh bien, en fait, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un, il s'appelle Newt et sort de 25 jours de coma. Une personne a voulu lui rendre visite aujourd'hui, elle s'appelleAris, et dit le connaçitre. C'est lui qui conduisait la moto avec laquelle Newt a eu un accident. Dès que j'ai essayé de parler du sujet avec lui, il a refusé de m'adresser la parole pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes. Après, Ava m'a dit qu'Aris avit essayé de lui rendre visite aujourd'hui, mais qu'elle l'avait renvoyé, et qu'il s'était enervé. Ensuite, quand Newt et moi avons fait une sieste, il s'est blotti contre moi, et je me suis attaché à lui pendant qu'il dormait. Je ne sais jamais comment réagir avec lui, c'est infernal." J'ai dit tout ça d'une traite, sans respirer. Je prend donc une grande inspiration.

Chuck réfléci quelques secondes, et me dit finalement :

"Je pense que Newt et Aris étaient ensemble, au moins jusqu'a l'accident ( **Waaaaaaaaa il est trop intelligent !** ) et que Newt ne veut plus en entendre parler.

Je suis juste stupéfait : comment a-t-il pu en arriver à cette conclusion ?

Mais maintenant, j'avais des tas de questions à poser à Newt.

LE LENDEMAIN

En arrivant devant mon casier de l'hôpital, je sens le stress monter d'un coup : et si jamais Newt ne voulait plus me parler après que je lui ai posé la question (embarassante) de savoir s'il était ou pas sorti avec Aris.

Quand j'entre dans la chambre de celui-ci, il dort encore. Je m'arrête devant et pose mes fesses sur le tabouret de la chambre. Quand il dort, je peux l'observer tout mon soûl. Je me rends compte avec un certain gêne qu'il est vraiment mignon. Pas beau ou moche. Mignon. C'est tout. Ses cheveux en bataille, ses traits enfantins et détendus, et ses yeux ! Je sais, je ne peux pas les voir maintenant. Ils sont verts clair au centre, et dorés à l'extérieur. Ses cheveux sont blonds avec des reflets roux, particulièrement sur les mèches. Doucement, il ouvre les yeux, et se les frottent, à la manière d'un enfant. Qu'est-ce que je vous disais ! Il me sourit, puis me dit :

"Bonjour, ça va ?"

Ces trois mots me retournent le cerveau, et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Cela doit se voir sur mon visage, car il prend un air sérieux, et me le redemande. Je crois répondre d'un air distrait, tut en lui demandant la même question.

Puis, un infirmier vient me voir et me dit que les résultats des analyses de Newt sont arrivées au labo. Celui-ci n'a même pas le temps de répondre, que je m'enfuie comme un lâche en suivant le docteur. Quand nous nous sommes éloignés, il me regarde d'un air sérieux. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment...

* * *

Voilà c'est fini. Le chapitre est cours, mais je me pose une question, qui en engendre une autre. Pour savoir, Aller voir l'annonce que je vais poster.

Vos réponses à cette annonce décideront de la suite de l'histoire, car je suis tiraillé entre deux choix. Laisser une review à l'annonce svp.

Gros bisous

Mathou


	3. ANNONCE

**Hello les gens, le but de cette annonce est très simple : il faut m'aider à faire un choix : tout à l'heure, j'ai eu une révélation : pourquoi ne pas intégrer de la fantaisie ? Sachez que j'ai déjà des votes pour et contre dans mon entourage, et pour l'instant, c'est le pour qui l'emporte.**

 **Le synopsis serait : Newt fait partie d'une expérience, avec six autres enfants. Ils peuvent tous se changer en arme, mais seulement si un Gardien, la personne qu'ils ont choisi pour qu'ils les utilisent, est désigné par un des septs. Malheureusement, Newt est traqué. Alors, il va faire quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé faire...**

 **La deuxième question est : est-ce-que pleins de gens meurent à la fin, ou je fais un M-preg ? (quand un homme tombe enceinte, enceint?)**

 **Voili voilou, laissez une review au plus vite svp, car dès le prochain chapitre, j'intègre des changements si la fantaisie ou pas. Je pense commencer le nouveau chapitre demain, mais il ne sera sans doute pas fini avant la rentrée de la zone C, avec mon anniversaire et tout ça.**

 **Précision :**

 **Votes oui : 17**

 **votes non : 13**

 **Gros bisous, Mathou**


	4. Chapitre 2

**Hello les gens ! Voici le chapitre 2. Tout d'abord, je tiens à dire que la fantasie à rempoté les votes haut la main (20 vs 14), mais le M-Preg vous pouvez encore voter! Désolé pour les fautes orthographe qui persistent... Voilà voilà, les réponses aux reviews ano seront à la fin du chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

POV Tomas

"Comme vous le savez, le nerf principal de la jambe du patient a été touché, il devrait donc mettre quelques semaines pour se remmetre, et il ne pourrait plus pratiquer d'activitées sportives durant toute sa vie."

Je hoche la tête. Son "devrait" ne me plait pas. Pas du tout. Il prend une grande inspiration, me regarde droit dans les yeux, et me dit :

"Il sera rétabli demain, je n'ai jamais vu ça"

Remarque, moi non plus. Ma mère étant chirurgienne, je savais quand même que quand le nerf principal de quelqu'un, il ne se rétablit pas en deux jours. Puis, une évidence me frappe. Il est resté 25 jours dans le coma ! C'est tout àfait normal ! Puis, je me rends compte que 25 jours plus les 2 passé ici, ça ne fait que 27 jours. Ce n'est toujours pas assez. Pour que le nerf principal soit de nouveau actif, il faut au moins 2 mois, voir plus dans certains cas. Ce n'st donc toujours pas nrmal. L'infirmier doit en être arrivé à la même conclusion que moi, car il secoue la tête. Il reprend la parole :

"Peu avant son réveil, nous avons rélevé un échantillon de sang, et, je l'ai fait examiné à tous les scientifiques du lab. C'est incroyable, vous devriez voir ça !"

Il semble un peu trop joyeux, pour quelqu'un qui parle d'une anomalie chez un patient. Il m'amenne à une armoire en verre transparent, où sont stoqués tous les résultats d'analyses des patients mâles de moins de 18 ans. Les échantillons sont rangés par odres d'âge, les plus grands au dessus, et les plus petits en bas. Il prend une fiole fermée hermétiquement, et je vois le nom : " _Isaac Newton_ " écrit dessus. Un frisson incontrôlable me parcoure le dos, sans que je sache pourquoi. Il prépare un microscope, installe une lame, pose un eéchantillon du sang de Newt dessus, et recouvre tout ça d'une lamelle. Après avoir sélectionné le bon zoom, il me demande d'approcher pour pouvoir obsever par moi même. Mais juste avant que je positionne mon oeuil sur le recteur, il branche un cable USB au dos du microscope, puis branche l'autre extrémité à un Pc. Un des rétroprojecteurs de la salle s'allume alors, affichant ce que contient l'échantillon au tableau.

"ça, c'est les globules rouges naturèlements présents dans le sang", dit-il en me montrant des boules rouges qui sont en mouvements perpétuels. "Ceux-ci, sont les globules blancs, plus rares", continue-t-il, en me montrant des boules blanches. "Et ça," déclare-t-il en prenant un air solannel, "c'est une anomalie. Mais cette annomalie est bénéfique", chuchota-t-il, comme si nous ne devions pas être entendus. Il me montre une cellule noire. Entièrement. Autour d'elle, six autres cellules, plus petites, tournent autour de la plus grosse, sans discontinuer. Puis, sans prévenir, la cellule disparue. Il ne reste rien de son passage. Alors, les six petites se rassemblent en leurs centres, puis une vive lumière noire se propage, et une grosse boule noire a remplacé les six petites. Presque immédiatement, une petite cellule noire apparaît.

L'infirmier reprend le parole :

"Il faudra une heure pour que la deuxième apparaisse, et ainsi de suite. Au bout de six heures, la plus grosse se détruira, et les six petites la remplaceront. Cela ne s'arrête jamais."

"C'est... Stupéfiant." Je n'arrive pas à trouver les mots. Normal, vu que c'est la première fois de ma vie que je vois ça.

L'infirmier me dit qu'Ava est au courant, puis part. Je me dirige comme un automate vers la chambre de mon Newt. STOP ! Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire lààààààààààààààààààà ! _Mon_ Newt !? En soi, ça ne me dérange pas trop, étant bi, mais quand même ! Je ne le connais que depuis un jour, et je l'ai a peine vu ce matin. Je crois au coup de foudre, mais de là à tomber amoureux si vite... Je sais, je ne suis pas cohérent...

Arrivé devant la porte, je prends une grande inspiration, et toque. La voix de Newt me répond gaiement, me disant d'entrée, tout en m'appelant par mon prénom. Pendant un moment, j'ai bugué en pensant qu'il m'avait attendu, mais je dois me rendre à la raison. Newt ne m'attend pas. Pour lui, je ne suis que l'infirmier de passage. A cette pensée, mon coeur se serre. _Reprends-toi, voyons, Newt n'est qu'une connaissance, ce n'est même pas un ami. Et puis, tu ne le connais que depuis hier !_

J'ouvre la porte doucement, et vois Newt assis dans son lit, me souriant. Son sourire s'effasse quand il voit ma tête, qui doit être sérieuse et préocuppée, comme mes pensées.

"Tommy, ça va ?", me demande-t-il.

Autant vous le dire que je bug complètement. Pendant une dizaine de secondes, je reste là, sans rien faire. Il se lève doucement, et je vois qu'il utilise ses jambes parfaitement, comme s'il n'était jamis tombé dans le coma, comme s'il n'avait jamais eu un accident de voiture, comme si son nerf principal de la jambe fauche n'avait jamais été touché. C'est en faisant cette conclusion que je reprends (enfin!) mes esprits. Je lui explique la situation, et il ne tique qu'a la mention des cellules. Je plisse les yeux, suspicieux. Mais il prend la parole, visiblement pressé de changer de sujet :

"Du coup, je quitte l'hôpita quand ?"

Sans le savoir, il vient de me faire mal, comme s'il m'avait enfoncé un poigard en plein coeur.

"Demain matin, normalement. Les médecins disent que tu n'auras plus besoin de revenir pour ta jambe, normalment"

Il semble hésiter, puis me demande finalement :

"Est-ce que... Euh... Cela te dérangerait-il de... Euh... Dormir avec moi ?" demande-t-il alors, les yeux pleins d'espoir. Comment refuser une telle demande d'un individu si adorable.

Je répond qu'il n'y a aucun problème, que je préviens juste ma mère et puis c'est bon. Un sourire ( **idiot, si vous voulait l'avis de l'auteur** ) se colle sur mon visage quand je reçois la réponse positive de ma mère, moins d'une heure après. Je le montre a Newt en criant un "Tadaaaaaaaaaaa", un peu enfantin. Newt rit doucement, une main près de la bouche. Mais c'est déjà le soir. Je laisse Newt en plan pour aller prévenir Ava que je reste dormir avec Newt pour son dernier jour à l'hôpital. Quand elle accepte, une lueure s'allume dans son regard. Je la fixe juste deux seconde, et une incompréhension totale me traverse : j'aurais mis ma main au feu que c'était de la malice ! Chose rare, très rare même, quand on parle d'Ava Paige. La dernière fois que j'avais vu cette lueure dans son regard, c'était quand elle savait quelque chose que ma mère et moi ne savions pas. Se pourrait-il qu'elle sache quelque chose, ou alors avait-elle vu quelque chose qui m'avait échappé ? ( **J'espère que vous savez tous ce qui lui a échappé ! XD** ). Je retourne dans la chambre de Newt.

"Tommy, t'en a mis du temps ! Tu faisais quoi ?"

"Tommy ?"

"Oui", dit Newt en rosissant un peu, "J'ai trouvé que ça t'allait mieux que ton prénom"

"Ok... Alors je t'appelerais Newtie !"

Newt me sourit, et je fonds sur place. Après avoir mangé les repas servis par l'hôpital, on décide de zapper sur les différentes chaînes proposées par la télé de cet endroit, c'est à dire pas beaucoup... Vers 23h, Newt commence à somnoler, et, vu que nous sommes tous les deux sur son lit, sa tête va se poser sur mon épaule. Moins de 10 minutes plus tard, il dort. Alors, aussi délicatement que possible, je l'installe dans son lit, puis je commence à rassembler mes affaires pour aller dormir sur l'agréable fauteuil pour les proches. Mais au moment où je prends mes écouteurs, une main à la couleur laiteuse m'attrape par le bras, Et Newt, un oeuil à demi ouvert, m'attire vers lui, et je tombe sur le matelas. Avant que j'ai pu réagir, je suis sou la couette avec une touffe blonde vénitienne sous le nez, et un Newt s'étant réfugié contre mon torse. Je m'endors le sourire aux lèvres. Le matin suivant, je me sens nostalgique, et commence distraitement à caresser le dos Newt, qui se réveille peu à peu. Quand ses deux yeux sont ouverts, il n'essaye pas de faire comme la dernière fois et de fuir, au contraire, il se blottit davantage et ronronne comme un chat.

"Pas du matin ?", je lui demande.

"Ferme-la... Tommy."

Je souris. Puis, je sens une larme couler sur mon T-Shirt, et remarque que Newt, mon Newtie, pleure.

"Hey, ça va pas ?", inquiet et protecteur comme je suis.

"C'est juste que... J'ai pas envie de partir... Je veux pas être loin de toi. Tu es le seul vrai ami que j'ai eu..."

Je tente ma chance :

"Et Aris ? Vous n'êtes pas proches ?"

"Ne m'en parle pas. Quand je lui ai confié un des deux secrets que j'avais, il l'a exploité, fais du chantage, et quand je me suis rebellé, il a voulu me tuer"

Et les sanglots reprirent. Ils continuèrent pend ant une bonne dizaine de minutes, et, quand un infirmier vint le chercher en lui disant que c'était l'heure de partir, Newt me serre fort dans ses bras pendant quelques secondes. Quand je vois son taxi partir, une évidence très douloureuse me frappe : je n'ai aucun moyen de communiquer avec lui. Pas de Facebook, Insta ou Snapchat. J'ai mal. Très mal. C'est comme si mon coeur se brisait en deux parties, comme si une partie appartenait à Newt, Newtie, celui qui vient de partir.

 **Voilà c'est fini ! Mdrrrrrrrrrrrr c'est pas fini, j'voulais pas terminer sur une note triste. Regardez en bas ! :3**

POV Newt

C'est la rentrée. Nouveau lycée, nouveau profs, etc. Tommy, comme j'aimerais que tu sois avec moi... Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas pu t'avouer mes secrets, et maintenant, je ne vais sans doute jamais te revoir.

 _Flashback_

 _En prenant le taxi, Newt se rend compte qu'il n'a aucun moyen de contacter Thomas... Il demande au chauffeur de s'arrêter, mais celui-ci n'entend rien. Alors il pleure, il pleure tout son soûl. Il pleure la perte d'un ami cher, qu'il ne reverra jamais, il pleure sa lâcheté, d'avoir gardé pour lui ses secrets, qu'il aurait aimé partager avec Tommy, qui avait l'air de tenir à lui. arrivé chez lui, il remarqua qu'il avait 48 appels en abscence de la part de ses parents. Quand il leur téléphona, sa mère lui raconta comment elle s'était inquiété, puis son père, lui raconta qu'il s'était inquiété, tellement qu'il avait vendu l'appartement. Ce jour là, Newtse rendit compte que seul une personne ne l'avait pas abandonné : Teresa. Celle qui partageait le même secret avec lui. Ils étaient deux des septs survivants._

 _Fin Flashback_

Aller Newt ! Je passe la porte de l'administration, pour finaliser les papiers. J'avais, à la demande de Teresa, changé de lycée pour aller étudier dans le même qu'elle. Une dame d'un certain âge me dit d'attendre en souriant. Quand elle consulte mon dossier, sa bouche en tombe d'étonnement. En effet, j'avis sauté la seconde. J'étais donc en terminale L, avec option cinéma et français. La cloche sonne, et la secrétaire finit de vite remplir mes papiers. La cloche a sonné depuis cinq bonnes minutes maintenant quand je sors de bureau de l'administration. Je cours donc aussi vite que je peux avec ma jambe gauche pour rejoindre la classe de Teresa, qui est maintenant ma classe aussi. Je suis presque arrivé quand je percute quelqu'un, et me retrouve allongé sur lui avec une autre personne debout, qui rit en essayant de le cacher, mais c'est raté. Quand je respire à nouveau, une odeur boisée m'envahit les narines, et cette odeur, je la reconnaitraît entre milles. C'est l'odeur de Thomas, mon Tommy. Alors, je relève la tête, et le voit. Lui qui m'a tellement manqué, je le retrouve ici. Il me serre dans ses bras, et murmure :

"Newtie... Newtie je suis si content de t'avoir retrouvé... Tu m'as tellement manqué !"

Quand il dit ça, mon coeur rate un battement. Une larme coule, puis deux, mais je me force à les arreter. On se relève, et il me serre encore une fois dans ses bras, et fait promettre qu'on va se revoir. Puis, il part en cours. Je rentre dans ma nouvelle classe, et le prof me demande de me présenter. Teresa me fait un sourire bienveillant. Après avoir fait une présentation, je fonce tête baissée vers elle, et je m'assois. Le premier cours est espagnol. Ne me débrouillant pas trop mal, je discute avec Teresa.

"Alors beau blond, on a flaché sur quelqu'un ?", me demande-t-elle.

"Mais...Mais pas du tout ! Pourquoi tu dis ça !", Mon accent britannique revenant au galop. Preuve que je suis embarassé. C'est vraiment pas facile d'avoir une amie qui vous connaît depuis la naissance !

"Allez, dit moi qui c'est", gémit-elle en s'accrochant à moi, sous le regard courroucé du prof. "Si tu me le dit, je te dit qui m'interesse..."

Mon regard s'illumine. On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais je suis une vraie comère. Pas celle du genre à collectionner des potins, mais celles à s'interresser à tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin à la vie amoureuse de mes ami(e)s.

"Toi dabord", sûr au moins que je ne ferais pas arnaquer.

"C'est un coréen, il est trop sexy, bien musclé, toujours aimable... Mais je ne connais pas son nom... Tu peux m'aider à le séduire ?"

"Comment veux-tu que je f asse, je ne le connais pas. Les seules personne que je connais ici, c'est toi et Tommy."

Grillé ! Je plaque une main sur ma bouche, mais c'est trop tard, Teresa a entendu le surnom que j'ai donné à Thomas, et elle va tout faire, je dis bien TOUT faire pour en apprendre un peu plus sur lui. Parce qu'elle pense direct que je l'aime. D'accord, il est trop sexy pour son bien, d'accord, il est gentil, d'accord, il est beau, d'accord, il m'a affreusement manqué pendant le reste des vacances que j'ai passé à me lamanter sur mon sort, d'accord, il serait le petit ami parfait... Je m'égare là, non? Les vacances, je les avaient passé à me traiter d'imbécile, et chercher un nouvel appart', comme mon père, si inquiet pour moi, s'était empresser de revendre celui que j'habitais encore. Businessman jusqu'au bout. D'accord, il est à la tête de la première société de nanotechnologie du monde, il gagnait des milliards par an, et tout et tout... Mais, de toute façon, j'avais une villa de 1000m2 avec piscine, sauna et salle de massage rien que pour moi, mais je ne l'aime pas. Elle est trop impersonelle, sans vie, vu que Teresa habite encore chez ses parents. Mon rêve serait qu'elle habite avec moi, ainsi que Newt, ainsi que Tommy... Pendant le reste des vacances, je n'avais pas arrêter de penser à lui, et j'ai la nette impression que ça ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant...

* * *

 **Voilà les gens c'est fini ! Pour ce qui est de la parution du prochain chapitre, j'vais essayer de le faire avant mon départ en voyage (le 23 mai), mais vu que je commence une 2e histoire en parallèle, le rythme sera un peu ralenti après. La biz et... une review ?**

 **Les réponses au reviews :**

 **Len Heartliafi :** Tant mieux que tu sois pour, parce que pour l'instant, c'est ce qui est prévu ! Moi non plus je n'aime pas trop les morts, mais après c'est les lecteurs qui décident hein... La biz à toi.

 **R-C :** Désolé j'ai eu la flemme de taper ton pseudo... Bref content que l'histoire te plaise, j'espère que tu auras apprécié le chapitre; La bizette.

A bientôt !


End file.
